I knew I loved you
by Meme-Ann
Summary: COMPLETE!Goldberg needed a little love in his life so he joined and online dating service, so did Luis. When Godlie's crush who's Luis ex and Goldberg bestfriend, Luis's crush join to everything get mixed up. Who will wind up with who?
1. Completely different

~* We don't own the Mighty Ducks, Eden hall or anything else that seems familiar. Kate Simpson and Regan Lambert are ours.*~  
  
  
"I don't remember music being that complicated last year." Goldberg sighed tossing his back bag over his shoulder  
  
"That's because you had Ms. Delaney last year. Besides you were to busy learning how to be a defensive power house to actually do school work." His best friend other then Averman and only friend out side of the Ducks, Kate Simpson laughed.  
  
"Funny, very funny." Goldberg loved being around Kate so was like Bonnie to his Clyde. Without the bank robbing or romance of course.  
  
"I thought so." She tossed her head back and tied her long brown hair up in a messy bun.   
  
Kate was a pretty girl, petite with dark brown eyes and hair and a mischievous smile. She had a warm sense of humor, she was the type of girl that wouldn't wear black and red to school because it might lead people to think she has school spirit, but would also be one of the first people through the door at any Eden Hall sporting event to support the team. Goldie loved spending time with her simply because she was a walking contradiction, but there was no spark there.  
  
"So are you coming to the game tonight?"  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking of staying in the dorms and bleaching my hair."  
  
"You're joking right?" Goldberg raised an eyebrow at her  
  
"Of course, I'm painting my toe nails." Kate threw an arm around his plump waist as they continued down the hall "Don't worry Greg, I'll be there."  
  
At Lunch  
  
"Hey has anyone scene Luis? He's got my history notes and I need them for next period." Julie put her tray down between Dwayne and Russ and plopped into her seat  
  
"Not since math." Fulton answered  
  
Just then one of the boys on the JV swim team came flying into the cafeteria from the court yard arms flailing and mouth moving a mile a minute.  
  
"Regan Lambert is throwing a flying fit out at the picnic tables!!"  
  
"I think we found Luis." Banks stated  
  
"Well I knew they had been together to long, what was it two, three weeks?" Averman goofed  
  
"Come one guys, let's go see what's going on." Charlie sighed and led the team out the sliding glass door. They found Luis sitting on one of the picnic tables looking rather bored as Regan pitch a fit arms going like and octopus and swearing like a sailor. Regan was the exact opposite as Kate. Take everything you thought when you pictured Goldberg's best friend and turn it upside down. She was tall, serious, hot tempered, blonde and played for the girls volleyball team.  
  
"Luis Mendoza, I hate you! What makes you think you can just use me and lose me? You maybe able to screw over other girls in this school and get away with it cuz you you're so cute and so charming, but I won't stand for it!" With that she shoved him violently off the bench and stormed off.  
  
Luis got up from the ground, shook his head, wiped the dirt of his pants and walked over to his friends.  
"She was one loco chick."   
  
Goldberg sighed and rolled his eyes at his fellow teammate, all the while wondering how someone could hurt Regan Lambert intentionally. She was the dream of every guy at Eden Hall, the fantasy of almost everyman that had ever met her. Still there was always a guy like Luis standing between her and finding true happiness and contentment with I boy that would treat her like the princess that the not so popular guys envisioned her as. 


	2. Quack, quack, quack, red and black

~* I realize that Reagan comes off as a Mary Sue, but in truth that was on purpose. Every high school has that one girl that all the guys want and all the other girls want to be. So if you don't like Mary Sues please don't read this story, I would not want to anger anyone.*~  
  
  
  
  
Goldberg sat in the locker room lacing his skates, watching Luis go on about his business, like he hadn't just broken up with the most popular girl in the sophomore class at lunch break. But that was the type of guy Luis was after all, break ups didn't bother him in the slightest. Ever since Mindy had decided the year before that she couldn't deal with spending her weekends at McDonald's or the arcade, when she was used to candle lit dinners and romantic sunset walks on the beach. Once she left him, it seemed as if he didn't really want an emotionally connected relationship.   
  
He went through Eden Hall's highly sought after girls like water, Reagan being the latest. But the list before her no shorter then ten girls long. All at the top of the social latter in their hoity-toity school. From head cheerleader, too the first chair violinist in the student orchestra, no one could resist his charms, or tame his wondering eye.   
  
"So Mendoza, got a new chick in line?" Portman asked pulling his jersey over his dark curl covered head.  
  
"Girls Portman, they're called girls." Banks corrected from where he stood wrapping his wrist.  
  
"Got him trained don't ya Jules?" Charlie observed teasingly.  
  
"Yup, and it only took three months." Julie smiled. She'd been seeing Adam since the last month of freshmen year, when Scooter came to the conclusion that he couldn't go off to college with a girlfriend still in high school.  
  
"Anyway," Luis interrupted "yeah I've got a girl in mind. I'm thinking about Goldberg's friend, what's her name, Kate?"  
  
"Yeah right Luis, you're about as likely to get struck by lightning… twice… standing in the same place." Goldberg declared.  
  
"So talk to her from y Goldie, tell her how nice of a guy I am." Luis said with a grin.  
  
"No way, I've already been circumcised thanks." Goldberg kidded, causing the whole team to burst into laughter.  
  
"Are you saying Kate would turn me down?" Luis snorted.  
  
"No, I'm saying you've got a better chance of being struck by lightning twice, while standing in the same place, then to get her to date you."  
  
  
Reagan sat in the middle of the bleachers watching the game, after strategically picking that area to sit in. She didn't want to be sitting close enough to the bench that it could be interrupted that she still had feelings for Luis, or all the way at the top where it would be made obvious she was trying to avoid him. Reagan was the type that wanted everyone to think she was cool to the bone and that this break up not only didn't matter to her. She wanted everyone to believe that she was the female version of her ex.   
  
Kate on the other hand sat in her usual seat, not directly behind the bench, those seats were reserved for the players girlfriends, but in the row behind them. She fidgeted and bounced, sipped her Sprite and twirled her twizzler in the air, like pompoms.  
  
"Go Eden Hall!" She yelped as the team came onto the ice.  
  
Halfway through the came however she was beginning to feel bored. After the first period hearing the announcer tell everyone but the great scores Fulton or Russ were making, or Banks' and Charlie's hat tricks, or the fantastic puck handling by Dwayne, just became lackluster. By second intermission she was contented just to stand in the lobby of rink and watch the game through the door. It was there she was standing when the team, freshly showered from they're latest victory came to exit the building.  
  
"Hey Simpson." Luis winked at her as he leaned around Connie to swipe Guy's water bottle and take a swig.  
  
"Ugh, hi Luis." She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Hey Greg, I've decided I'm gonna join the cheerleading squad."  
  
"What?" Goldberg sputtered, choking on his Gatorade.  
  
"Sure, watch. Quack, quack , quack, red and black, Eden Hall Ducks, Yay!" Kate ended her skit with a cartwheel.  
  
"Uhuh, are you feeling okay?" Her friend put his hand to her forehead.  
  
"Hmmm, I think I could use a roast beef sandwich from the Deli, that may help me feel better."  
  
"Me too, you guys comin'?" Goldie asked the rest of the team.  
  
A course of 'yeah', 'of course' and 'you bet' was the answers.  
  
As Goldberg and Kate headed out of the rink, in front of the rest of the group, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"Those two look so cute together." Linda acknowledged walking up beside Charlie. And everyone but Luis agreed. 


	3. Online Part 1

Kate pushed the door to her dorm room open and noticed her roommate Elizabeth Williams laying on the floor with head phones on. She smiled and stepped over her friend, crossing the room to put her keys on the desk they shared. There on the desk top sat a not that read:  
  
Kate,  
  
Would love to have you as stage manger and crew director or this years production of Grease. Please let me know if you're willing to help.  
Mr. Buttersworth.  
Kate walked back over toward Elizabeth and kicked her lightly in the side to gain her attention.  
  
"Hmmm?" The girl on the floor pushed her headphones back so the were wrapped around her neck instead of over her ears.  
  
"What's this?" Kate waved the paper in the air.  
  
"That was taped to the door when I got back from my study session."  
  
"Wonder why they want me…"  
  
"Because you're responsible and organized but also friendly and people can get along with you." Liz pushed herself up off the floor.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you ,you're entirely to positive?"   
  
"It's a curse."  
  
"So what are you up too tonight?" Kate threw herself down on her bed, her stuffed animals falling on top of her.  
  
"Portman's taking me to a movie, then I'm taking him out for pizza." Elizabeth walked over to her closet in search of her new teal peasant top.  
  
As Kate was laying on her bed she started thinking about Liz and Portman's relationship. The two were as different as night and day. Elizabeth was rarely serious and always found the best in everything, you barely ever saw her with out the same far off wistful look on her face. While her head was normally in the clouds, her feet were usually planted firmly on the ground. She was the type of person that if you ever said her height was 5'7" she'd have to state the extra half inch you left out. Her was blonde and wavy, cut in a short bob and she had dark green eyes, her curvy build and the scattered freckles on her nose gave her the all American girl look . Add that to her cool yet causal style and she's not exactly the type you'd picture the large enforcer with.  
  
"So what do you have planned?" Liz asked running her fingers though her hair.  
  
"Oh not much, I'll probably just stay at home and watch E.R., Dr. Kovatch is supposed to have a shirtless scene this week. Maybe I'll go online for a while." Kate replied pulling the remote control out from under her bed.  
  
"You know I've been looking for that for two days."  
  
"I hid it on you."  
  
"We really gotta find you a guy."  
  
"Well at least I won't be sitting in bed watching the food network, though I do wonder what Emeril's making tonight."  
  
"Yup, you definitely need a man."  
  
"Just to remind you, you wouldn't even be seeing your boyfriend if it weren't for me." Kate declared, flipping the channels.  
  
"Why's that?" Liz wrinkled her brow.  
  
"If I hadn't got Greg to talk Dean into that blind date for the winter formal last year, you'd still be single."  
  
"Point taken. I promise we will find you a guy, just not tonight because I'm late." With that she left the room only to stick her head back in a second later. "Have a good time."  
  
"Would you go!" Kate tossed a stuffed animal at her and it bounced off the door and Elizabeth closed it.  
  
Kate stood at the ceiling for a while thinking, not just normal thoughts mind you but the kind of thoughts that make your brain fuzzy. The type of thoughts that when you're done thinking you wonder how you got so far off the initial topic, and why were you thinking about it anyway. Sometimes that would happen if she just let her mind go off on it's own, a habit most people took as meaning she was flaky. Finally after all that thinking she decided to sign online.  
~* This chapter is going to be in three more parts, one from Goldberg, Luis and Reagan. So don't think I just left it there.*~ 


	4. Online Part 2

Goldberg was sitting at his usual booth in the back of the Cyber Diner, a popular restaurant near campus, where he spent most of his afternoons. He'd cruise the web, while sipping a Root-Beer float and munching the Diner's famous chili cheese fries. It combined two of his favorite things, chilling in the Eden Hall chat room and eating. The oddest part however was no matter how much time he spent in the chat room, he never actually said anything and nobody ever talked to him.  
  
The scene in the chat was much the same that night as it was every time he was in there. The group was a buzz about how Terry Dalton was cheating on Xander Patterson, when Sherry entered and declared her love to Frank Grossman, not knowing Xander was in the room. It was an internet version of Jerry Springer and Goldberg was loving every minute of it.  
  
The bell on the door jingled and a young couple walked in arms linked and giggling. Greg recognized one of the laughs as that of Portman and looked up from the screen long enough to catch his friends' eyes.   
  
"I thought you wanted pizza." Elizabeth said to her boy friend as they walked toward Goldberg's booth.  
  
"Come on now Lizzie, you know you'd rather sit here and split a milkshake and be all romantic like." Portman dropped an arm around her waist. "Beside the wait at Luigi's was forty minutes long."  
  
"I could've waited, it would've been fun. We could've played tic-tac-toe, or cuddled or something." She responded plopping onto his lap after he sat down next to Goldie.  
  
"Do you two have to do that here?" Goldberg queried.  
  
"Do what?" Liz looked at him, though she was completely lost in Portman's presence.  
  
"Be all coupley and annoying." Greg sipped his float and looked back at his computer.  
  
"You're just upset cuz you're not in love Goldie my man." Dean kissed Lizzie's cheek.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not the only one, you should see what's going on between Terry Dalton and Xander Grossman."  
  
Liz frowned slightly, something she very rarely did and hopped off of her boyfriend's lap. It seemed lack luster love lives were becoming a common thing amongst the students and an always positive girl like that had a hard time dealing with the depressing situation. That's when she had a great idea.  
  
"I've got it!" She yelled.  
  
Portman raised his eyebrows at her like she was crazy.  
"Got what babe?"  
  
"An internet dating service for Eden Hall students only. I'm Kate's sitting at home right now watching TV or playing online bored out of her mind and Goldie you're here surfing the net. So if this is what single kids our age are doing, why not use it as a way to get the nondating part of the student body to meet each other?"  
  
"You know Lizzie, that just maybe a great idea."  
  
~* Again another short chapter, but there's still the Reagan and Luis part of this night *~ 


	5. Smile!

~* I know I promised to do two more versions of the last two chapters, in Luis and Regan's POV, but in retrospect I didn't find them necessary.*~  
"Greg you have to." Kate pleaded, poking her chubby friend with the eraser on her pencil.  
  
"I'm not doing it Kate." He declared matter- of -factly.   
  
"Please…" Kate gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Kate, you know Goldie can't act his way out of a paper bag." Averman laughed, as a steady stream of Chemistry students continued to fill the room.  
  
"Shut up Averman." Goldberg grumbled. "Kate why are you pushing this so hard?"  
  
"Because Mr. Buttersworth gave me tons of responsibility and there's no way I can do this if there isn't at least one tolerable person in the cast."  
  
"Hey Luis, how do you feel about the play?" Averman asked as the Latin speedster made his way to the back of the class room.   
  
"I'm auditioning for Danny. Wouldn't want to deprive the girls of seeing me on stage." Luis made a gesture with his eyebrows that forced Kate to gag and roll her eyes.  
  
"This is my point, no tolerable people." Kate sighed crossing her arms and putting her chin on them.  
  
Luis gave her an awkward look.  
"Hey, scoot over, will you sweetie?"  
  
"Gladly." She picked up her books and walked around the lab table, to sit next to Goldberg, rather then across from him and next to Luis. Once in her seat she opened her notebook and prepared for class, annoyed and disappointed.  
  
LATER THE DAY  
  
After some severe nagging and a slight bit of whining, Kate had convinced Mr. Buttersworth, to allow her bring Goldberg on as her assistant, on the basis that organizing an entire play was a lot of work. She could be very persuasive when she put her mind to it. So the two sat side by side at a table, helping auditioneers fill out the paperwork needed before they could try out in front of Mr. Buttersworth and Ms. Delaney.  
  
"Name?" She queried to the next person in line without looking up.   
  
"Liz Williams." A familiar voice called back.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." Kate lifted her head with a smile. "I didn't know you were trying out."  
  
"I hadn't planned on it, but Portman swayed me." The girl responded, with a dreamy grin.  
  
"I see, so what part are you going out for?"  
  
"Marty, my boyfriend wanted me to try out for Rizzo, but I was like 'no way, she's to moody.' So I figured Marty's good, she's a pink lady, but not a lead roll."  
  
"Why's Portman want you to be Riz?" Kate jotted down the character her roommate was auditioning for.  
  
"You'll never believe this, but he's going out for Kinicky." Liz replied.  
  
Kate's jaw dropped.  
"You're kidding?'  
  
"Nope, he says anything that'll let him wear his leather jacket as his costume is worth giving a shot."  
  
"Unbelievable, well I hope you two get the parts. Here take this to Mr. Buttersworth, he's casting the none singing parts."  
  
"Thanks." Liz took the paper and started to walk away, then turned and yelled over her shoulder "I've gotta talk to you so meet me in the room later."  
  
Meanwhile Goldberg was helping a pretty blonde of his own.  
  
"Reagan Lambert, Sandy." She told him with an agitated groan.  
  
Luis was standing behind her in line being incredibly immature, making kissing noises at her and such. It was driving her nutty, one would think he forgot that he had broken up with her. He was being suck and idiot, she just wanted to get away from him.  
  
"Hey Mendoza, why don't you cut it out huh?" Goldie scolded, leaning around Reagan to glare at his friend.  
  
"Thank you." Reagan smiled at the plump defensemen.  
  
"No problem. Um, bring this to Ms. Delaney, for lead singing casting." Goldberg handed her, her information sheet. "Good luck."  
  
"Thank you again." Reagan took the paper and disappeared in a puff of blonde hair.  
  
Hours later Kate pushed the door to her room open and slumped into to chair by the TV with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Tough day at work dear?" Elizabeth teased, her feet protruding from under her bed.  
  
"I'm too tired to even ask what you're doing under there Lizzie."  
  
"I found it!" The other girl yelled rolling out from under the bed with a small box that looked like a camera case in hand.   
  
"Great, I'm very happy for you. What did you have to talk to me about?" Kate yawned kicking off her sneakers.  
  
"Oh you're going to be the first entry on my singles site, so smile." Liz clicked the camera, only to waste her film on a picture of Kate giving her a dirty look.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?"   
  
"I had this great idea to start a website for single Eden Hall students to meet. You know like a dating service thing, Mr. Costa (the computer instructor) said he'd help and dean Buckley gave me the go ahead."  
  
"Look Lizzie, I'm glad you care so much that you developed this great idea, but I've got enough to worry about with the play, grades and trying to be a supportive member of the student body." Kate declared putting her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Going to the hockey games to pick on the other teams doesn't constitute as being a supportive member of the student body. And you need to get a life, now say cheese." Unfortunately her roommate did not move her hand, so Liz was rewarded with a photo of Kate's fingers.  
  
"The last thing I need is some guy to see my picture on there and think 'hey that's the girl in my trig class, maybe if I hook up with her she'll do my homework.' or something."  
  
"You're the world's biggest pessimist." Liz sighed, something she very rarely did.  
  
"And you're too optimistic for your own good." Kate rubbed her forehead like she had a migraine.  
  
"Come on Kate, you may meet the man of your dreams." Her friend gave her the sad puppy face.  
  
"Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll do it. But pictures are optional you got it?" Kate threw her hands in the are.  
  
"Absolutely." Liz nodded feverishly.  
  
"Good, now where's that form?"  
  
And so Liz's great idea, began to become reality. 


	6. Can't get a girl like her

Goldberg stared at his math book as if her was hoping it were suddenly going to just tell him the answer. Math had never been his subject, but then nothing really was his subject. It was a pity he couldn't get graded on lunch. Next year he was certainly taking home ec.  
  
"Hey Averman," He called out to his roommate. "what's the square root of 37."  
  
"I dunno, I'm not even in that class." The redheaded boy replied from behind a Batman comic.  
  
"Well you're useless."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's tragic. Why don't you just call Kate, I'm sure she'll help. She's got enough brains to spare."  
  
"She had to go straight back to her dorm after auditions. Liz had something important to tell her."  
  
"Bummer, so she's off spending time with Liz when she should be with you."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Goldberg glared at his far sighted friend.  
  
"Uh, that she's spending time with Lizzie when she should be with you. Did I say that wrong? Because I think that's what I said the first time."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I thought you were implying we should hook up or something."  
  
Averman shook his head and got up off his bed.  
"Nope, sorry Goldie. I know I'm suppose to be your best friend, but there is no way you could hook up with a girl like Kate. That's like me getting with Reagan Lambert, it's just not gonna happen."  
  
"Gee, it's good to be loved."  
  
"That being said, Russ is meeting Jesse at the movies, I'm tagging along, wanna come?"  
  
"Can't, I already missed five assignments in math, I've actually got to do this one. Besides, what makes you think a couple of cool guys like Russ and Jesse wanna hang around with you?"  
  
"Employee discount and free popcorn, later buddy." Les laughed and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, but the person behind it didn't wait for any response, instead they just pushed it open and waltzed in. With her usual smile Kate bounded in and plopped onto her friend's bed. Throwing herself back with a melodramatic sigh trying to gain Greg's attention. Unfortunately she didn't get, he was very deeply studying the same example he'd been working in when Averman had been there.   
  
She glanced over at Goldberg's book and in less then a second declared.  
"6.08."  
  
"What?" The boy looked up at her confused.  
  
"The square root of 37, so you can pay attention to me now."  
  
"Okay, what's up?" He closed the book after scribbling down the answer.  
  
"Remember how Lizzie had to talk to me, it was so important. You'll never guess what she wanted to talk about. Go ahead guess."  
  
"She's next in line for the throne of England?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're next in line for the throne of England?"  
  
"No, alright you're done guessing. She's starting a website for single Eden Hall kids and she wants me to be the first member. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Hahaha, you've gotta be kidding me. What picture are you putting up, the one Mrs. Wiley took when you fell asleep in her class? You know the one with the drool puddle on the desk?" Greg joked.  
  
"Gross no. I'm not putting any up, I want people to actually read my profile, if there's a picture on there they'll see what I look like and be like 'no way that girl's hideous.' That wouldn't be cool." The girl pronounced.  
  
"Oh please Kate, you know you're cute."  
  
"Sure, if you think the little sister on Party Of Five is cute. Neve Campbell I'm not, but Lacey Charbet I look like."  
  
"Kate, you're pretty get over it."  
  
"Whatever, come on we're meeting Liz and Portman for a soda." She poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"How long have we been dating?"  
  
"Shut up, let's go."  
  
The bell on the soda shop door jingled as Kate and Goldie walked in. Portman and Liz were sitting at a table all the way in the back feeding each other fries, being their normally kissy selves. At another table sat Reagan and some of her friends from the volleyball team. As they passed that booth Kate practically had to carry Goldberg's tongue.  
  
"Wipe the slobber Greg." Liz teased as her pals sat down.  
  
Goldberg continued to stare over at Reagan like his eyes were made of magnets and she was the Tin-man.  
  
"It's no use Lizzie, he's got Lambert syndrome." Kate interjected elbowing Goldberg in the rib.  
  
"It's contagious." Lizzie gestured a group of football players gawking at the long legged, firmly built volleyball girls. "Dean, if I ever catch you looking at them like that, I'll be forced to gouge your eyes out with my dorm key."  
  
"No worries, that girl's too snotty for me." Portman replied.  
  
"She's not snotty." Goldberg finally spoke up.  
  
"Sure she's not and I really am the next in line for the throne of England." Kate added.  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask. But anyway, Reagan's joined my singles site. Maybe you should fill out a profile Greg." Liz suggested.  
  
As Goldberg nodded, pretending to not be fully paying attention, he really trying to think of a cool call name and wondering what he'd wear after his internet self had swept Reagan off her feet. 


	7. Sweet as Candy

Goldberg sat on the floor in front of the stage as Kate made her way up the aisle to tape the cast list on the outside of the auditorium door. He opened his laptop and signed onto his internet account with little interest in the stampede that would be coming any second. His email box was bare with exception of a click here to see my web cam and a few other junk mails. He was just about to hit the delete all button when something caught his eye, instantly intriguing him was the subject line reading 'You Seem Cool' it was signed by someone named 'Sweet As Candy'. The return address on the letter was listed as a profile link on Liz's site. Quickly Goldie saved the email and shut the laptop before Kate could see.  
  
"What ya doin'?" Kate dropped a carton of scripts next to him a thud.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just missing a hockey practice so I can help you." The boy replied.  
  
"I thought practice wasn't until 5:00 today."  
  
"It's not."  
  
Kate looked at her watch and rolled her eyes.  
"It's only 3:30, you're not missing anything."  
  
"I know, I just felt like complaining."  
  
"Calgon take me away." The girl drew her arm across her forehead melodramatically.  
  
"Good to see I'm not the only one in our room with acting ability." Lizzie laughed coming toward the stage with Portman and Luis, each carrying a bag of hockey gear.  
  
"Who's acting? I really want Calgon to take me away. Do you guys remember those commercials?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
Goldberg looked at the group of people following his friends to the front of the room. He recognized them all as the people that had been given the roles of the rest of the T Birds and Pink Ladies, but Reagan was no where to be seen. That distressed him for two reasons, one being he'd only agreed to stay on as Kate's assistant to be around Reagan and two the girl had the lead role, it would be hard to rehearse Grease without a Sandy.  
  
Kate studied the group as well, not seeing her leading lady a pit formed in the pit of her stomach. How was she going to run a play when the cast didn't show up? Kate could feel her pulse quicken and her chest tighten. She was the type of person that has to be in control at all times and not being able to control what Reagan was doing was stressing her out.  
  
"Does anybody know where Reagan is?"  
  
Tracy Spencer, the girl that'd been chosen as Rizzo spoke up.  
"The volleyball team had an away game today, they had to leave right after classes got over to get there in time. I doubt she even knows she's got the part."  
  
"Great, first rehearsal and there's no Sandy. Alright we'll start with the Thunder Road scene, she's not really in that, everyone get the script that has your characters name engraved on the front." Kate commanded hauling the tote onto the stage.  
  
"Yes mommy." Luis said sarcastically.  
  
"Mendoza, if you were my kid, I'd put myself up for adoption."  
  
"Would there be spankings involved?"  
  
"No, but there maybe a knee to the groin." She shoved him hard, knocking him to his tail bone and jumped off the stage.  
  
"Luis," Liz walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hate to be the barer of bad news Kate hates, give it a rest."  
  
"I thought you were the always positive one." Luis noted.  
  
Liz nodded.  
"I am, so if I'm telling you to get over it, you should."  
  
After a frustrating rehearsal Goldberg snuck into a corner of the locker room before practice started. Orion had already herded the rest of the team out onto the ice but Goldie had told him he had to do something really quick. That something was responding to the message from 'Sweet As Candy'. His chubby fingers danced across the keyboard as he typed his reply.  
  
'Dear Candy,  
  
Thanks for the message. I just read your profile, you seem awesome too. It's not everyday you find a girl that thinks Adam Sandler is a god. And you're right, *N' SYNC is way better then The Backstreet Boys. JK I can't tell the difference. Well I'd like to hear from you again. So write back soon.'  
  
He sighed the letter and hit send, picking up his stick he fled the locker room before Orion got the chance to come in and drag him out by his pads. It was a great practice, the best he'd had all year. Somehow the anticipation of seeing if he'd hear from 'Candy' again was making him play well. A happy Goldberg was a bone crushing, goal scoring Goldberg. A bone crushing, goal scoring Goldberg was an Orion pleasing Goldberg.  
  
Kate and Liz sat in their usual seats behind the net watching scrimmage, or that was what they were suppose to be doing. In actuality Lizzie had kicked of her pink and white Addidas sneakers to show Kate her new socks.  
"See Katie, they've got butterflies on them."  
  
"Katie? Since when do I allow anyone to call me Katie?" Kate raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You don't, but you should, Katie's a pretty name."  
  
"Alright, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were normal during play rehearsal and now you're acting like the world has been handed to you on a silver platter."  
  
"How about on a silver bracelet?" The girl shoved her wrist in her roommate's face.  
  
"Huh?" Kate squinted.  
  
"Portman bought me a charm bracelet with a little globe on it. Isn't it cute?"  
  
"That's it, I need a man." Kate muttered, with Lizzie's site it was possible real soon. Hopefully there would be a message waiting for her when she signed on later. 


	8. The Creek

Kate sat on the stage with her legs dangling off it. Her dark hair was soaked with sweat and as she looked out at her cast, she noticed she was the only one being leveled by the heat. An abnormal wave of heat had swept over Minnesota and the teenagers were dealing with the worst Indian Summer they'd ever seen. None had the ambition to move, let alone stand under the brutal stage lighting to practice. Even Liz had been tamed by the heat, laying on the floor in front of the stage with her head in Portman's lap and her eyes closed.  
  
"It's not suppose to be with hot in the middle of September." Goldberg groaned banging his head against the wall lightly.  
  
Luis shook head.  
  
"This is like December in Miami, mi amigo."  
  
"We're so happy you have such great warm weather tolerance Mendoza, really we are. But I've got rehearsals to run and a cast that's suffering from heat stroke." Kate crossed her arms. Running this play was really turning out to be hell, but on the brighter side, Reagan had shown up for trial performance.  
  
"Well me, Portman and Goldberg will coolin' off as soon as we get outa , I bet it's nice at the rink." Luis declared.  
  
Suddenly Kate perked up.  
  
"Luis you're a genius." She squealed throwing her arms around the boy's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Huh?" Luis had been called many things in his life but a genius was not one of them, but he was more shocked by Kate's sudden display of affection. He'd been trying to get next to her for a month and all it took was for him to mention the rink to get a kiss. He liked it, more over he like her.  
  
"All right everyone," Kate clapped her hands to get everybody's attention "Pack up your stuff, rehearsal's being relocated to the campus rink."  
  
A few minutes later there's a line of drama clubbers trooping across the campus with scripts in their hands. People looking out classroom and dorm windows were shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at their classmates  
  
"Gitty-up horsy." Lizzie laughed smacking Portman on the butt as he gave her a piggy back ride to the hockey stadium.  
  
"Keep it up babe and I'm gonna be joining your web-site." Portman teased.  
  
"No you won't because you love me and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
Liz giggled and kissed the top of his head, Kate snorted and rolled her eyes and Goldberg made a gagging noise.  
  
Luis took that as the opportunity to make another move on the student director.  
  
"What's the matter Kate, my beautiful senorita? You don't believe in true love?"  
  
"No, I don't." Kate shook her head. "Sometimes you have to grow up, leave the 'Creek' and enter the real world Luis. And in the real world there's no such thing as true love and soul-mates."  
  
"I know the feeling Kate, but sometimes you do fall in love, unfortunately some times your prince charming is more of a frog." Reagan shot Luis a dirty look before as she past by them on her way to the front of the line to catch up with some of her friends.  
  
After a chilly practice Kate and Liz returned to their room, Lizzie got changed and went over to watch hockey practice, while Kate settled down at her computer. She'd been in touch with a guy from Liz's group for a few days and they were hitting it off pretty well. She got an email from him every morning before school and she'd respond to it after she got back to her room at the end of the day. It was making her a little late for her usual activity of watching the Ducks scrimmage, but Goldie didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hey Dark Haired Wonder,  
  
It's been a long day *sigh, I can't wait for all this responsibility to go away. It's good to know you keep busy to though, that why you're not just sitting here waiting for me to write back. To answer you're question, sure I'll go with you to the Fall Ball. What's the worse that can happen, we won't like each other and we'll split up and hang with our own friends. So yeah, we'll have to make plans. Write Back Soon."  
  
She didn't sign her name at the bottom, they still hadn't shared their real names with each other. Mostly because Kate was scared if he found out who she was he'd stop talking to her, to be fair she hadn't asked for him either. There was exchange of any information that could lead to their true identities, it was in fact sort of romantic, reminiscent of something you'd see on the a cheesy teen soap opera. So maybe she wasn't ready to leave the 'Creek' no one had to know that even level headed Kate Simpson had a dreamy side. 


	9. Dress Rehearsal

"Robertson passes to Mendoza, Goldberg clears the front of the net, Mendoza shoots, scores! Ducks win 2-0." The announcer screamed as the stands irrupted.  
  
The rink was practically shaking as Eden Hall students and fans cheered to their hearts content. Kate was sitting in her usual seat and like usual she was joined by Liz and the other team girlfriends. It had been a spectacular game from a Duck's fan stand point with a splendid last minute goal by Luis and an early one by Banks with an assist by Charlie. The game however didn't count toward the record, it was simply a fun game. Eden Hall's rivalry with Blake was set so deep that every year before Halloween weekend a grudge match game was held. Half the time the ex-warriors took home the make shift trophy the other half the bears got the award. It was tradition.  
  
"GO DUCKS!!!!" Kate squealed jumping out of her seat, knocking over her soda in the process. The sticky lemon lime flavored liquid spilled down the bleachers and splattered all over the back of one of the board of director's coats.   
  
"Portman's going to be so happy, I might even be able to talk him into watching 'She's all that' with me tonight." Liz declared, as she bounced along side her friend in a wave of light colored curls.  
  
"I just hope he's not to tired to get through dress rehearsals, tomorrow's opening night."  
  
"We better get out of here and get over to the auditorium before we get stuck and you're late to call practice to order."  
  
Lizzie, Kate and a few miscellaneous cast members who hadn't seen fit to go to the game busily put up sets, dug out costumes, set up chairs for the audience and arranged everything while they waited for the rest of the students to show. They knew Luis, Portman and Goldberg were going to be extra late since they still had to shower and change, so once everyone else started to come in, the group still had to be patient. Kate flopped down into a chair in the front row and looked at her clip board, two red circles on the small calendar taped to it scared her. One was on the next days date meaning opening night, the other on the following day, reminding her of the fall ball and her date. The anticipation was nearly giving her an ulcer.  
  
"Thinking about Dark Haired Wonder?" Liz asked knowingly, sitting down next to her.  
  
The other girl smiled and looked up.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"You talk about him in your sleep." Her friend teased.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"No you don't, but it would be funny if you did. You know if you want I can look up his account info and find out who it is."  
  
"That would be cheating."  
  
"That's the benefit of being roommates with the inventor."  
  
"Nah, I'll just stick it out. What's two more days?"  
  
A few minutes later the rest of the cast had arrived and they all went to work. It was the hardest rehearsal yet and for that reason only Kate almost forgot about her blind date, almost. On top of being the most important rehearsals it was also the most eventful. The pink satin jackets they'd ordered for the pink ladies arrived that afternoon and the girls finally got to try them on. Unfortunately Nina Wesley and Crystal Mace had gotten the wrong jackets. Nina a plus size beauty who was suppose play 'Jan' had received small rather then the large she ordered and petite Crystal who was 'Frenchie' had gotten a extra large. The jackets had to be rushed to the home ec department so the names embroidered on the front could be unstitched and reattached to the opposite jacket. Then the extra large still had to be take in a size.  
  
But costume mishaps weren't the worst of it, Reagan and Luis were still having a hard time working together, they were both so much a like that they couldn't' stand each other. Luis was having a hard time with the drive in scene, while Reagan was stumbling on the steps in the dance scene and neither wanted to stop working on the one they were having difficulty with to work on the other's.  
  
"They're so frickin identical, I'm surprised they didn't just get married and have beautiful but stubborn babies." Kate declared rubbing her temples.  
  
Greg nodded.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"You going to go play Danny for Reagan in the scene she needs to work on, I'll go be Sandy for Luis and the rest of the cast can keep doing what they're doing now."  
  
Kate and Luis were deep into their scene about two hours later and it seemed that the handsome hockey player was beginning to get the hang of it and Kate even found herself having a good time. The rest of the cast had already left to get some much needed sleep, but across the stage Goldberg and Reagan were still working too. Liz had passed out from exhaustion on her boyfriends lap in a chair and Portman looked pretty dead to the world himself. That was all until a thunderous crack echoed off the walls and got everyone's attention, waking up so quickly she feel off of Dean and landed on her butt.  
  
"What was that?" The girl asked groggily.  
  
"She smacked me." Luis accused pointing at the short student director.  
  
"He kissed me." Kate yelled in her defense.  
  
"It says right here, 'Danny kisses Sandy'." The boy explained.  
  
"No where in the stage directions does it say I'm suppose to taste your tongue Mendoza! I swear to god if you pull that on Reagan tomorrow night I'm pulling the curtain!"  
  
Reagan rolled her eyes as she walked over.  
  
"Ugh, he better not."  
  
"You know you miss me Ray, just admit it." Luis winked at her.  
  
"As if, I've got a man, well sort of. He's from Liz's site, we're meeting at the dance."  
  
Kate's eyes widened.  
  
"Really me too."  
  
"Me three." Goldberg interjected.  
  
"Same here." Luis added.  
  
The room fell silent then, people running around picking up their belongings. Kate never officially dismissed the remaining six people, but no one waited around for it. The air in the room had suddenly became think with tension, they all had to escape to breath. What if they were meeting each other?  
  
~* Who's hooking up with who, any ideas? Luis likes Kate, but he's perfect for Reagan, Goldberg has been crushing on Reagan, but Kate's his soul mate. So what's going to happen, who'll live happily ever after, will anybody? I'm not sure yet myself, but I'd like to see some guesses. If you get it right, I'll give you a shout out and guest spot in my next story.*~ 


	10. Take A Bow

Kate paced around back stage yelling random orders like "Don't forget to move the stools of the stage before the dance contest scene starts." and "Okay let's have one last sound and lighting check." She had a headset and microphone on the connected her to each division and with the nervous wreck she was, she'd thoroughly annoyed everyone.  
  
"Kate, breath, you're going to ware a hole in the floor." Liz teased pulling on her pink lady jacket. "Would you sit down and relax?"  
  
"Relax? Are you kidding? There's an auditorium full of people on the other side of those curtains that paid to see a show, and if they don't see a good one it's on me." Kate continued to pace.  
  
"Goldberg, would you calm her down before she has a heart attack?" Lizzie waved over the short plump boy.  
  
Goldberg seemed to have the magic words because after a few minutes he'd got Kate to breath and stop pissing of the rest of the stage crew. He massaged her shoulders for her and told her "Remember Kate, if the audience loves the play tonight, that's on you too." He knew just what to do and say to get the girl to unwind, two years of friendship had made it easy for him to know what she needed.  
  
Then in an effort to help Luis came over and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry Kate, I won't let you down."  
  
"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
When the curtain went up that night she had herself under control. Which was a lucky thing because Goldie had to spent most of the play up in the lighting room, making sure the spot light was where it had to be and when. But as she watched from the side of the stage, away from the eyes of the audience she realized all her hard work had paid off. Luis and Reagan knew their lines, the supporting cast was phenomenal everything was great. All those hours spent in rehearsal, all the pushing she'd done to her actors and it all came together.  
  
She watched her friends from behind the curtains and beamed with delight, they worked the stage as if they'd been acting for years. Portman was perfect as the tough leader of the T Birds and Liz had just the right amount of ditzyness in her natural personality to really make Marty come alive. But the thing that impressed her the most was Luis, he had a grace on stage that was reminiscent of the old time movie stars. And go help her, but in the spot light, he looked… hot.  
  
After curtain calls and bows, Reagan was presented with a dozen long stem roses and they stood for more applause. Then the cast left the stage, upon seeing Kate standing back stage with a proud, almost motherly grin on her face, they all applauded her. The girl smiled bashfully, then spotted Luis and charge straight for him. She leapt up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He'd promised not to let her down and he didn't.  
  
"You did it Mendoza." She smiled, then kissed him.   
  
The hunky hockey player was surprised by her affection, but returned the kiss sweetly.  
  
"No, you didn't it Kate, we just showed up."  
  
Instantly Kate felt embarrassed and wiggled out of his grasp. She was in love with 'The Dark Haired Wonder', what the hell was she doing with Luis? She didn't even like Luis, in fact she hated Luis. Quickly she sprinted out the back door, into the dark night. Lost and confused in her own thoughts she headed for her dorm.  
  
"What did you do to her Luis?" Liz shoved her boyfriends teammate in the shoulder.  
  
Luis's eyes widened.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't do anything."  
  
Lizzie gave her boyfriend a gentle kiss on his cheek and excused herself to go check on her roommate. Portman offered to walk her, but she told him no, to go celebrate with his friends. Unfortunately when the pretty blonde returned to her room Kate was already sleeping. Or appeared to be sleeping, really she was silently thinking. She wanted to sleep, she couldn't. She hadn't eaten anything all day because she'd planned on going for pizza with her friends after the play and her mind was full trying to figure out what was going on in her head. It's very difficult to sleep when your stomach is empty and your mind is full and for Kate, it was going to be a long night.  
  
~* I know this chapter is way short but I wanted to get one more chapter in before I end it at the dance.*~ 


	11. The End

Goldberg paced back and fourth across his bedroom fiddling with his tie. There was twenty minutes until the dance started and he couldn't knot the damn thing. He'd only worn a tie twice in his life, his bar mitzvah and Grandfather's funeral, those had both been a clip ons. He was nervous and stressed and that wasn't helping his chubby, fumbling fingers do their job. Finally he gave up and went in search of reinforcements.  
  
He tapped on the door to the room right next to his and it opened to reveal both Guy and Banks.  
  
"Guys one of you have to help me here, before I choke myself."  
  
The door swung open again and Charlie bobbed in.  
  
"Great minds think alike, Goldie."  
  
Guy and Adam looked at each other and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads in amusement. You'd think after going to Eden Hall for over a year Charlie and Goldberg would've learned to tie a tie, but no. It was pretty comical actually to see the two of them struggling like buffoons with the thin slivers of material.  
  
"You take Charlie, I'll get Goldberg." Guy said with a snort.   
  
"Yeah." Banks nodded with a smile and headed toward Charlie.  
  
"So, are you nervous?" Guy asked his friend as he tied his tie neatly.  
  
Goldberg shook his head.  
  
"No, not at all, I'm merely so terrified I'm about to wet myself."  
  
"Well do it out in the hall, Banksie just bought a new carpet for in here."  
  
"I can feel the love Guy, it's overwhelming."  
  
"Uh huh, don't be so cynical. Did you buy her a corsage?"  
  
"No, should I have?" Goldberg shook his head.  
  
"Duh, yeah." Guy rolled his eyes again. "Girls' love getting flowers."  
  
"Crap."  
  
Guy walked over to his desk and picked up the clear plastic box that was sitting on top of it. Inside was a delicate orchid wristlet.  
  
"Here, take the one I bought Connie."  
  
"Connie will kill you if you show up without her flower Germaine."  
  
"Nah, I'll just pick her a rose from the bush in front of our dorm, it'll be alright. Besides, if she gets mad, I'll tell her what really happened to hers."  
  
"Thanks Guy, you're a real pal."  
  
"Damn straight, I'm willing to face the wrath of my angry violent girlfriend for you."  
  
"Okay, Beeves, Butthead, let's get going." Charlie called from where he was standing with his hand on the doorknob. And Goldie was off to meet the girl of his dreams.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kate sighed as she stood in front of the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection. She hated being short, even with heals on her dress was still brushing the floor. She couldn't seem to find the right style for her soft brown hair and her hands were shaking so badly she'd smudged her eyeliner. Kate Simpson was heading for a breakdown.  
  
"Lizzie, would you be really mad if I just skipped the dance all together?" The petite brunette plopped one the edge of her bed with a frown.  
  
"Kate, I'd throttle you. Now get up before you wrinkle your dress." Her roommate replied, latching a exquisite strand of pearls around her neck.  
  
"Why bother? I look like a ten year old little girl, walking around in her mother's clothes."  
  
Elizabeth stopped applying her shimmering lip gloss and looked over to her friend.  
  
"Now that's not true, you look adorable, that dress is perfect for you."  
  
Kate had bought a dazzling golden silk gown that looked fantastic with her medium complexion and dark eyes and hair. Subconsciously she knew her appearance was flawless but she was searching for some excuse to get out of going to the dance. Thoughts had been running through her head all night, things like 'What if he doesn't line me?' and 'What if it turns out to be Greg that I'm meeting?' that would either be the most perfect coincidence in the world or an awful one. There's no one on the planet that doesn't wish their lover were their best friend, except her. To Kate their friendship was far to valuable to her, to waste on a romance that could fizzle out as fast as it started.  
  
Portman's girlfriend stood up from her vanity and crossed the room, tacking her brush with her. In a second she had Kate's soft coffee locks piled on the top of her head, with a few tendrils framing her face. It took her little effort and Kate could've easily done it herself, had she relaxed and got to business rather then spending the time trying to think of an escape.  
  
"I wish I looked like you." Kate wined as Lizzie twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
Liz smiled, her blonde curls were cascading dramatically down her back and her pink and tangerine taffeta gown fit like a glove. It was no wonder her dark haired comrade envied her.  
  
"Maybe I'm born with it, maybe it's Mabeline."  
  
"Right, come one Cover Girl, I better just get this over with."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Reagan stood by the huge vase in the foyer in front of the auditorium wringing her hand anxiously. Her actions not coinciding with her 40's Hollywood glamour look, in the black strapless satin dress, with white elbow length gloves and her hair twisted elegantly up on to her head. She looked sophisticated, like some Blonde Hollywood Bombshell at a movie premiere, that night Reagan Lambert could've easily been Grace Kelley. Yet at that moment she had little poise and composure, her nerves were frazzled and her blood pressure was high. Even being as popular as she was, she was scared and fearful of the potential rejection she faced.  
  
There was always the chance that her date, known on the website as 'Brown Eyed Bandit' could meet her and be totally turned off. What if he didn't like blondes, or athletes? What if he was one of her many Eden Hall exs, what if he was Luis? That would be a completely unbearable situation. Reagan exhaled hard and rubbed her temples, if her date didn't get there soon she was going to pass out from stress, or at the very least ware down the heal of her shoes. She was always early and had arrived in the foyer fifteen minutes before she was suppose to just to be on time, for those entire fifteen minutes she'd been pacing.  
  
She leaned over and took a deep whiff of the delicate flowers, sitting in the vase behind her. The petals bend up toward her nose and the scent swirled up into her nostrils. The gently essence of the blossoms calming her. Sometimes simple things like a smell could ease her mind, sometimes she wasn't only about the most expensive things or the most extravagant. Inside her model trim body, beneath her crystal eyes, beat the heart of normal girl.  
  
"You can do this Lambert, pull yourself together." She scolded herself out loud. "You've been on dates before, just relax."  
  
There was a wonderful antique chair with velvet padding sitting by the door to the auditorium, where the chaperone assigned to check tickets was suppose to sit in. Reagan decided she was going to lose it if she didn't chill out, so with a sigh she sat gingerly on the chair to wait.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Luis ran his fingers through his wavy dark hair and smoothed out his clothes as he jumped off the last step in front of the boy's dormitory. He went against trend and decided not to wear a sport coat and tie and gone with a perfectly pressed white oxford shirt and a black vest with small pinstripes in his date's favorite color. Still, he was nervous. Nervous! Luis never got nervous over a girl before, he was a smooth operator, with gorgeous long lashes, a magnetic smile and a charming personality. In the past he'd known the girl before he asked her out, he knew exactly how to woo her but right then he was unarmed and entirely unprepared.  
  
Armed with a bouquet rather then the traditional corsage, he started his journey toward the auditorium. Even the flowers were in his dates favorite color, he wanted everything to go right. He just hoped this girl was even half as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside, if she was he was certain to love her. For the first time in his life a relationship he was involved in, wasn't being baste on a physical attraction. And the anticipation off looking into her eyes was practically leveling him.  
  
When he climbed the stairs to the auditorium he saw her, Reagan sitting on the chair by the door. Luis's heart sank.  
  
"Reagan."  
  
"Luis." Her voice was bland and you could tell by the look in her eyes she was not excited to see him.  
  
"You're not…" He swallowed apprehensively "are you Itty Bitty Pretty One?"  
  
The cute blond smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"I am…" A small voice called from behind them.  
  
When the boy turned to see her, his face almost split with delight.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Hello Luis. Or can I call you 'Brown eyed Bandit'?"  
  
"You can call me anything you want. You look so amazing Kate." He out stretch his arm to offer the flowers, lavender Gerber Daisies, Irises and white tulips.  
  
The tiny girl accepted them with a shaking hand and brought them to her rose. She blushed licking her lips.  
  
"Thank you, they're breath taking."  
  
"You're breath taking, they're just flowers."  
  
"They're purple, so are the stripes on your vest."  
  
"It's you favorite color right?"  
  
The girl couldn't believe he remembered that. She couldn't believe that the boy she fell for without seeing his face, was the same boy that had been pursuing her for weeks. She couldn't believe any of it, but she liked it.  
  
"I hate to break up this romance movie scene and all, but do either of you know who 'Dark Haired Wonder' is?"  
  
"That would be me." Goldberg climbed the stairs, the corsage Guy gave him in hand.  
  
"Uh, Luis, let's go in." Kate grabbed her date by the wrist and pulled him into the dance, giving her best friend some time alone with the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Ooh, I love it when you're pushy." Luis laughed allowing her to tug away.  
  
Goldie took a deep breath and released it, holding out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Greg, Greg Goldberg."  
  
"I know who you are, you're on the hockey team." Reagan's lips raised into a small smirk  
  
"Oh, right, forgot that for a second there. Um, here this is for you." He held out the corsage.  
  
"Thanks, it wonderful." The blonde belle extended her arm so the orchid could be easily slipped onto her wrist. "Do you want to get in there?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Portman and Fulton had gotten a hold of the DJ prior to the dance, (mostly because the disk jockey was Fulton's older cousin Joey) and had made arrangements for a special song to be played when Goldberg entered with his date. As their plump pal walked in with his princess on his arm the music stopped and the room silenced.  
  
"This next song is for two special guys out there, on a special date with special girls. So next up for Greg Goldberg, Luis Mendoza and all the rest of you young lovers here is Savage Garden with 'I knew I loved you'."  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Luis wrapped his arms tightly around Kate's waist and held her tightly. She sighed blissfully and rested her head against his chest. The two knew they had found their soul mates, there was no doubt about it. Even with her tiny frame Kate felt like she fit just right in Luis's arms and the smell of his cologne was hypnotic.  
  
"Maybe it's intuition, some things you don't question, like in your eyes I see my future in an instant." The Latin speedster sung in her ear.  
  
Kate had known Luis had a great voice from the play, but nothing compared to the way he sound when singing to her. She felt like she was walking on air, like this was some sort of fairy tale.  
  
"I'm really glad it was you tonight." She whispered.  
  
"I feel the same way." Luis leaned down and kissed her forehead, then kicked her up, spun in a slow circle and let her down.  
  
Liz and Portman were dancing near by and Liz flashed her roommate a light bulb bright smile, not only had her sight succeeded in finding love for her two friends, but it had found them love with each other.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
As Goldberg and Reagan walked onto the dance floor, the crowd seemed to separate, like they were royalty. The spotlight seemed to be following them to the center of the floor. It was like the scene from some cheesy TV sitcom, where the class geek winds up with the most popular girl in school at the big dance. Where they dance to some obscure slow song that will wind up on some cheep Love Ballad Of The 80's CD.  
  
Goldie and Reagan looked odd together, he was a few inched shorter then her and she had to lean to hold onto him as they danced. Her skin was soft as cashmere and she was so lovely, but as Goldberg circled the floor with her, he realized there was no spark. That his infatuation with her and his feeling for 'Sweet As Candy' would never come together. 'Candy' was perfect for 'Wonder', they had lots of things in common but that was online. In real life, Greg Goldberg and Reagan Lambert were from two different worlds.  
  
The night didn't end for him the way it was suppose to, there was no passionate kiss at the end of the song. Neither let a tear fall from their eyes knowing this was a love never ending. But Greg realized there was a girl in his life that was the right one for him. The only problem was, would Kate ever figure it out?  
  
~* I left this with the possibility of a sequel, if you want one let me know.*~ 


End file.
